


Spooky Scary Kanan

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kanan has a very peculiar way of apologizing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I had any kind of explanation for this fic, it would be [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AZDaW3GLQw)
> 
> But seriously, this was brought on by three things:
> 
> 1\. I love the Halloween Kanan SR! I just idolized and max bonded her and her side story was so cute. You're not very scary Kanan but I appreciate the effort. T.T
> 
> 2\. MY 100TH FIC!! I've never done a reader-insert before and I thought I'd try my hand at it~ This was quite self-indulgent. I just really love Kanan please forgive me
> 
> 3\. I just idolized the SSR Kanan that has her in the diving suit where she's dripping wet and I'm just so thirsty for Kanan holy CRAP
> 
> Well, that was a lot of talking ~~and thirsting~~ \-- here's the fic. Enjoy~

The October night air was crisp, but the feeling of Kanan’s hand in yours warmed your whole body. If you weren’t mistaken, she was squeezing it slightly. When you felt the pressure increase a bit, you looked at Kanan. She was already looking in your direction, a stupidly sheepish grin on her face. “This is fine, right? My hands are a bit cold, and I thought if we held hands, we could warm up together,” she said.

 

It was obvious that she was lying, but you were in no place to call her out on it. In fact, you went completely speechless when she readjusted your hands, successfully interlocking your fingers. After a couple of seconds of silent walking, you belatedly replied, “It’s fine.” You barely managed to say those two words without stuttering!

 

“Sorry about scaring you yesterday,” Kanan chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck with her other hand. “I guess some of Mari’s joking rubbed off on me.”

 

You couldn’t stifle your giggle, and Kanan laughed with you. In all honesty, you hadn’t been too scared by Kanan’s little “prank”; it was nothing more than her turning the lights off and threatening to drag you to hell. In fact, you had been prepared to laugh, before Kanan broke into an apology, promising you a fun date as repayment. You were too flattered to admit that you were more entertained by her prank by anything...not to mention, you feared that you would hurt her feelings. She really  _ did _ seem convinced that she had scared you... “It’s fine, Kanan. Really, I forgive you. Walking with you makes me feel a lot better.”

 

That was the truth and nothing but. You and Kanan had gone for tea, then started a walk through the park, and you felt elated. Most of the children who had played there earlier had gone home, but there were still a couple of other people walking and talking, or jogging. To you, the only person there was Kanan. The atmosphere felt thick, and you felt some anticipation in your heart; you knew that things between you and Kanan would escalate before the end of the night. Kanan had a tendency to be smoothly bold, something that could make you swoon in seconds. 

 

However, unlike usual, Kanan seemed to be a bit nervous. You found it cute, and you felt the urge to lean over and kiss your cheek, but you didn’t want to get too familiar too quickly; although you and Kanan had long since confessed your feelings for each other, things were moving a bit slowly. Kanan murmured, “It was mean to scare you, but...I’m glad that we’re walking together.” There was a touch of unease in her voice, and you quickly put it to rest.

 

“I’m glad, too, Kanan,” you whispered. 

 

Kanan stopped walking, and you did too. She let go of your hand for a second, and you felt some sort of loss immediately, wanting to grab it again. Kanan turned to you, though, and did you one better: she grabbed both of your hands in both of hers, looking in you in the eye. Her gaze was powerful, and you almost wanted to look away, but you couldn’t. Something about her eyes in the moonlight was too mesmerizing for you to pull away from. Slowly, excruciatingly, Kanan brought both of your hands to her lips, then kissed each one of your knuckles gently. Her lips were soft, and you could feel her breath against your skin. When she finished, she lowered your hands, then smiled. “You wouldn’t mind if I did something a little...forward, would you?

 

You wanted to  _ scream _ “no”, but you ended up just shaking your head, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. Kanan released your hands again, placing one of her hands on your shoulder and the other on your cheek, making your entire face heat up. She seemed to be a bit less nervous, then, back to the cool, relaxed Kanan that made you weak in the knees. Your eyes fluttered shut, and Kanan laughed softly at your silent plea.

 

You could  _ feel _ her moving in, even before her lips touched yours...but when they did, you felt a lot more. It was nothing more than a short peck, but your heart began to race, and you felt your lips tingling. The sensation of Kanan’s lips against yours lingered, itching to feel her again. Without thinking, you blurted out, “You can be a little more forward than that, if you want...!”

 

This seemed to surprise Kanan, but she wasn’t at all opposed. Wordlessly, she leaned in again, and you felt the same jolt as her lips pressed against yours. This time, though, you felt her tongue timidly brushing against your lips. You opened your mouth without hesitation, and her tongue slid against yours. At the first taste of Kanan, you gasped, but quickly melted into her, moving your hands to Kanan’s hips. You could taste the green tea that she had ordered earlier, but underneath it was something that was so utterly Kanan that you could have became addicted to it. Kanan made a cute little peeping noise when you started to suck on her bottom lip, before slowly pulling away.

 

Silence filled the air between you, but it was far from uncomfortable or awkward. You were too shy to meet her eyes, though. You kept your gaze pointed to the ground, licking your lips not-so subtly. You were in slight disbelief, after wanting to do such a thing with Kanan for so long. Kanan seemed just as eager, and you were beginning to wonder if the whole “date as an apology” thing was just a ruse...but then again, you wouldn’t care if it was. You jumped a bit when you felt Kanan’s hand shift from your cheek to your chin. She tilted your head upwards and chuckled, “You definitely forgive me by now, right?”


End file.
